


Not Saying "I Told You So"

by IfYouDontMeanIt



Series: Love Is... [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Nicole Haught, Drunk Wynonna Earp, F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Shorty's Saloon (Wynonna Earp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouDontMeanIt/pseuds/IfYouDontMeanIt
Summary: There they were: Wynonna lying like a starfish on top of the table humming along to whatever was playing over the speakers, and Nicole cross-legged on the ground holding a cue stick upright, staring up at the tip like an inquisitive child seeing fireworks for the first time.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Love Is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Not Saying "I Told You So"

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second chapter! The previous comment and Kudos are much appreciated. All spelling/grammar errors are my own, and the characters and setting belong to the wonderful creators of Wynonna Earp. Enjoy and let me know what y'all think at the end :)

“Fuck me...”

“Hate to break it to you, copper, but Waves ain’t here.”

“Oh, _real *hic* mature!_ ” 

Wynonna reached over the counter and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, pouring her and Nicole yet _another_ drink. They simply lost count.

Whether she poured her sister’s girlfriend more liquor out of respect or to taunt further, neither of them knew. All they knew was how hammered they were and that their night wasn’t over yet. The officer grimaced as she observed the dark liquor fill the bottom of her glass, though grabbed it stoically to save face—she _did_ accept Wynonna’s drinking challenge, after all. _‘I’m more of a tank than you think’_ is what Nicole remembered soberly affirmed to the elder Earp earlier that day, not realizing how much _more_ of a tank Wynonna was. ‘ _For once, I’ll engage in your summons.’_

“You know you’re paying for all of this, right?” Rosita hinted calmly, grabbing the bottle from the two thirty-year-olds and pulling it closer to her. She leaned over on the counter with her free hand, elbow resting on the recently polished wood with her chin propped on her fist. Not yet acquainted with Nicole’s drinking habits, she turned to the redhead and raised a brow.

“How ya feeling?”

“I feel college!” Nicole slurred loudly, swinging her head towards Wynonna with a relaxed grin on her face. The latter rolled her eyes and threw back her drink.

“Oh, Rosie-posie,” Wynonna garbled to the bartender, “she’s gonna _blow_ this competition.” 

Rosita gave the brunette a questionable look at the nickname, then quickly decided to play off of Wynonna’s words. “Isn’t that _your_ job? Last time I heard she’d rather eat out.”

“Oh, are we getting food?” Nicole asked excitingly.

“Psh, ever-eard of a liquid diet?!” Wynonna threw her hand up in the air as she belted, catching the attention of other nearby bar patrons, all of whom resumed their own activities after receiving a drunken death glare from the older Earp. “Why’dya steal our booooooze, ‘sita?”

“Because you two are drinking at the speed of light with nothing more than appetizer-sized bites in your stomachs. I dare suggest this, but give yourselves a tiny break; go on a short walk, play a round of pool…Or just sit here and talk, I don’t know.” After a few seconds and an alcohol-fueled puppy dog look from Wynonna, Rosita added, “Your seats will be yours until closing, period. Would that help?” Nicole beat Wynonna to an answer.

“Yes, ma’am, bartender server,” Nicole offered an exaggerated salute, to which Rosita shook her head in amusement before attending to other customers, leaving her and Wynonna to decide if they wanted to remain inside the decently crowded establishment or go outside to be wrapped in the chill of the autumn night.

••••••••••

“Where are they?”

“Billiard table.” Rosita tilted her head slightly in the direction of Waverly’s women, continuing to dry the pint glasses in front of her. Waverly couldn’t help but shake her head whilst an amused look crept on her face. There they were: Wynonna lying like a starfish on top of the table humming along to whatever was playing over the speakers, and Nicole cross-legged on the ground holding a cue stick upright, staring up at the tip like an inquisitive child seeing fireworks for the first time. As Nicole’s eyes became unfocused from the ceiling light above, she whipped her head towards the direction of footsteps crossing the empty bar, a grin plastered on her face. Her angel had arrived.

“Ni—”

“Have you ever realized how _tall_ these things are?” Nicole marveled, reaching her arm up in a futile attempt to touch the tip. 

_‘Definitely drunk,’_ Waverly thought.

“You’re, like, an entire foot _taller_ than that,” remarked Wynonna. 

“Wynonna, your sister’s here…Is she single?!” At this Wynonna sat up slowly, carefully swinging her leg over the table and grabbing it with her hand to steady herself.

“Either you’re fucking with me or you’re just _that_ gone. Of course she’s not single! She’s with the only redhead in this freakin’ town.”

“What? That’s so...” Nicole's face fell in disappointment, the shimmer from her eyes fading. Waverly stooped down in front of her so they were almost eye-level with one another.

She carefully took the stick from her girlfriend’s hands and set it against the table so it wouldn’t fall over or poke either of them. It was quickly scooped up by Wynonna to do, uh, whatever.

Waverly finished Nicole’s thought before emphasizing their well-established relationship to the inebriated individual. “…Great? I think so; turns out dating Purgatory’s Sheriff was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.

“The Sher… _Ohhh!_ So if _I’m_ the Sheriff, then I—Wynonna, _I’m_ dating _Waverly Earp!_ ”

“And happily,” Waverly added with a wink. She stood with her hands in Nicole’s to help her off the floor. Wynonna, who just seconds ago was using the cue stick as if it were a sword, leaned against the wooden item and placed a hand on her hip, unfazed by Nicole’s realization. Thus she spoke.

“Ya don’t say…?”

••••••••••

The ride back to the Homestead was…Interesting. You could say their fifteen-minute ride could be broken up into thirds, with every five minutes serving as a turning point for the type of atmosphere the fuddled women created. 

At first, Wynonna and Nicole—having sobered up less than they thought but a bit more than Waverly imagined—spent the ride reminiscing the past few hours of their time together at Shorty’s, including gossip about local townsfolk and the surprising amount of sass, wittiness, and carefree energy from the officer. Their conversation then transitioned rather smoothly into a heated, friendly-rivalry-type of slurred argument about what Waverly swore was a myriad of things. While no topic was off limits, the most prevalent ones were Wynonna’s crude sense of humor and lax attitude, Nicole’s ‘ridiculous Type A’ personality, and those shots from Pussy Willows that taste like Christmas. They even briefly bickered over who would protect Waverly with a giant wooden spoon better should a Godzilla-sized chicken invade Purgatory.

While their banter was funny, Waverly found herself increasingly distracted. Their semi-incoherent sentences and loud voices marred her concentration. She glared at them in a hurry through the rearview mirror, requesting that her “lovely Shit Tickets quiet down for the last five minutes of the ride.” And they listened. They stayed quiet.

Mostly.

Nicole mumbled and buried her face in her palms, leaning forward so elbows were resting on her thighs as Waverly turned into the Homestead, careful not to hit the mailbox. A questionable noise escaped Nicole’s mouth; she felt her diaphragm contract, abdominal muscles quiver, and esophagus relax ever so slightly once Waverly finally parked.

“Baby Girl?” Wynonna peeped while releasing both Nicole’s seatbelt and her own from their grasps in the buckles.

“Yes?”

“Your baby’s gonna hurl.”

••••••••••

‘ _You idiot, going up against Wynonna like that…You almost always get extra wasted when it’s just you two…”_ Waverly thought, more so worried than pissed off, as she leaned against the wall right outside the bathroom. She looked at her watch: Nicole had been in the bathroom for almost half an hour, or what seemed like hours to Sheriff Haught. Nicole insisted after her first round of puking that she was fine and requested Waverly to leave her be. All that could be heard through the door was heavy breathing and groaning before Nicole vomited again. Luckily for both of them, that was it; it wasn’t too dramatic or anything, but definitely not how Nicole imagined the night ending. She managed to get off the floor, careful not to rise too fast and risk feeling worse, and felt able enough to wash her face and brush her teeth, including rinsing with mouthwash—three times.

Waverly chuckled to herself as she listened to the stream of water exiting the faucet. “At least you’re not a mean or sloppy drunk…”

“Wa’cha say?” Nicole wondered while exiting the bathroom, rubbing her eye with the back of her sleeve.

“Oh, nothing. Do you need anything else?” ‘ _Like a reminder of how dumb it was to take those three shots Wynonna gave you,_ in a row, _having just eaten a small bowl of soup and some baby carrots?’_ Nicole shook her head and trudged over to Waverly’s bed to plop down.

“I feel sleepy,” Nicole murmured against the pillow, “and college. College…I re-ember it like it yas westerday.” Waverly giggled at that last remark. She had to admit that drunk Nicole’s tendency to switch up the first letters of two words in the same sentence was pretty funny and cute. While she remembers being absolutely pissed at Nicole and her sister when she met them outside of Pussy Willows that one afternoon— _not_ evening—she also recalled feeling slightly amused when Wynonna told her the cop demanded she ‘kake my teys’ while trying to evade one of Wynonna’s previous flings.

_‘I told you so…_ ’ “I bet it was a fun time,” Waverly reckoned, thinking it best not to reprimand the older woman or try to prove a point she wasn’t actually mad about. Once Waverly helped Nicole undress and at least get comfortable under the covers, she got herself ready for bed. When she came back less than ten minutes later, Nicole was out…Like _passed the fuck out_ and snoring quietly; something she rarely did unless sick or very drunk. Careful not to disturb the her—not that she would, for Nicole was out like all the lights during the previous year’s power outage—Waverly laid down next to Nicole, crawling under the sheets and placing an angelic kiss to Nicole’s forehead. Nicole subconsciously maneuvered her body so that her head lay directly under Waverly’s chin and her arm slung over a soft abdomen, her fingers resting delicately on Waverly’s hip. She nuzzled the younger Earp softly, causing Waverly to move slightly and adjust her position to accommodate for the additional weight.

A semi-rare sight—Nicole being the one wrap up in Waverly’s body. Waverly looked down at Nicole, thinking she asked a question, but instead just listened contently to sleepy murmurs. “How smart am…I? I am…Smart…-art…”

She pulled Nicole’s body closer, relishing the extra body heat under all of the blankets. Nicole would probably wake up with a headache or hangover, but at least she was home, with Waverly, snuggling together as the night broke into the early morning hours.

Aside from Nicole’s sparse, incomprehensible mumbling, the only thing that interrupted Waverly’s slumber was the louder snoring coming from the couch downstairs.

A different kind of Wynonnus Interruptus Waverly could brush off.

**Author's Note:**

> I raise my glass very gratefully to a few things:
> 
> 1\. This chapter  
> 2\. Me one week away from completing my summer internship and resuming my grad school internship  
> 3\. Wayhaught  
> 4\. THE WYNONNA EARP SEASON 4 PREMIERE ON SUNDAY, JULY 26TH AT 10:00PM EST  
> 5\. Did I mention #3?  
> 6\. Did I mention $4?
> 
> This marks the start of generating ideas for the third installment! Comments and Kudos are welcomed~


End file.
